Guilty
by Silver and Gray
Summary: Sex, Adultery, Rape Murder, and other scandalous crimes are held within these many short stories. It's more than just mischief caused in here.
1. Adultery

**Edited.  
**

**Enjoy. **

A final moan of ecstasy escaped Elizaveta's lips before she fell on top of the body below her. Both bodies wrapped around each other as each tried to catch their breath. Looking up, she stared into the eyes of not violet, but a deep red instead. She pulled away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You have to go, Roderich will be home soon." She said and began pulling on her shirt that was now wrinkled from being carelessly tossed onto the ground.

Gilbert watched as she went over to the mirror and tried to fix her hair. His lips drew back into a smirk and he sat up,

"Why don't you come back over here?" His voice was a seductive murmur, just enough to make anyone want to comply, "You've done it so many times before, I'll bet he's caught on already, anyway."

Elizaveta stopped combing her hair and looked down at her hands. Her eyes traveled over the ring on her finger. Promise. She had made a promise. And yet, here she was breaking that promise every time. But it was just what Gilbert wanted. He was into stuff like that. Getting a married woman to betray her husband. It was like his secret fantasy or something. She stole a glance at him from the mirror and swallowed as she glanced at the muscles on his body, looking as if they were etched into marble. What she would do to just run her hands over his stomach one more time—but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and looked away. She was married to someone! She couldn't do something like that. And yet she took another glance, staring at him wearing only a pair of ripped jeans and no shirt. It was so…tempting. He walked over to her and leaned in close to her ear.

"You know where to find me when you want to 'talk' again." He whispered into her ear and she turned toward him. For just a moment, there was silence as they looked into each other's eyes. He then reached out and took a strand of her hair into his fingers and pulled at it lightly, before letting it fall back into place. Hungary stared wordlessly as he walked out the door, and closed it behind him.

"This…this will never happen again." She said to herself and gripped the edges of the bed sheets and pulled them off the bed in one motion. No matter how many times she told herself that, it would still be a lie. She knew it too.

* * *

Gilbert laid down on the couch, his feet propped up as he switched lazily through the channels. Sighing, he turned off the TV, and threw the remote onto the chair opposite of him. Nothing to do, nothing to do. It was becoming a daily routine. That is until the familiar feeling of his phone vibrating jarred his routine out of proportion.

"Yeah?" He said lazily, not even bothering to see who it was on the other end.

"_Gilbert?"_

Gilbert's lips pulled up at the edges as he recognized the voice. Maybe his day wasn't going to be so boring after all.

"Yeah, that's me."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, a hesitation it seemed. But then the voice came again.

"_I want to see you."_

Gilbert stood in the shadows, watching the figure in front of him move throughout the room.

"I thought you couldn't see me anymore."

The other person stopped and looked at him. Gilbert's cold smile never faltered.

"You called me because you couldn't see the other guy?"

"Shut up."

Gilbert walked over until he was standing right before the person.

"Hey Roddy," Gilbert said as he leaned over, placing a hand onto the wall, causing Roderich to be trapped, "What would you do if Eliza found out?"

Roderich stiffened and Gilbert used his free hand to run the back of it against his cheek. Silence met his words.

"You are so unfaithful." Gilbert continued, his hand now traveling down Roderich's body until it was resting on his inner thigh. "Think about it. How devastated she would be…"

But Roderich was barely listening. His breathing hitched and was sped up. In the dark, Gilbert could see his eyes flash with lust and he reached up to grab Gilbert's other hand that was on the wall by the wrist. Gilbert leaned in closer until his mouth was just inches from his ear. "Or maybe you just don't care?"

And then fiercely, he was hungrily biting at Roderich's neck. Tilting his head back until it was resting against the wall, he let out a harsh sigh when he was met by the full onslaught. He was married…he couldn't do this…and yet, this would be the last time, Roderich promised himself hazily.

* * *

Gilbert looked at Elizaveta's sleeping form. Her hands just barely visible from under the blankets were loosely curled into fists. Her back was turned away from Gilbert, but he could almost imagine her face. Her mouth only slightly open, her breath coming out would be barely audible. Her hair would be blowing gently in the wind from the open window. The bed sheets were rumpled and tossed aside, the pillow on the empty side still indented by the shape of his head.

As he buttoned his shirt, he pulled out a piece of paper and left it to flutter down onto the empty side of the bed next to her sleeping form.

_What would you do if Roderich found out?_

He didn't even bother to leave a signature; she would know who it was from.

Closing the door behind him, he knew exactly what he was. A culprit, a suspect. He was guilty as charged. And yet, this was like a game to him. His phone vibrated in his back pocket and he answered it without checking the ID.

"Yeah?"

"_Where are you?"_

Gilbert's cold, humorless smile could not be wiped off. He may be guilty, but he wasn't the only one. One day he would sit back and watch the whole fiasco when everything would be revealed and leave the people to wonder, who was the most guilty of them all?

**Gilbert is one lucky bastard. If you didn't guess who the caller was at the end, it's Roderich. **


	2. Rohypnol

**Warning: This chapter contains instances of **_**brutal rape**_**. **

The only light in the room was the moon shining in through the drawn curtains. A man stood at the doorway, his green eyes calculating as he watched the silhouetted figure laying on top of the bed move slightly. A moment of silence followed before a knock at the door was heard, almost inaudible compared to the reverberating sound of the bass from the music being played on the floor below. He took his eyes away from the lying figure and opened the door to let two other figures walk in. The first one stopped and stared at the person lying on the bed.

"Is that really her?" he asked, his voice deep and toneless, yet traced with an acidic curiosity. When the other nodded, he let out a quiet laugh of surprise.

"Shit, man. You got us a good one. How the fuck did you get her away from her brother?"

The first smirked, "I have my ways…"

The third man walked over to the bed. A girl. She had to in her early twenties. She had grayish blond hair that was cut short and extremely large breasts As he watched her, she turned her head slightly toward him and only seemed to blink. She slowly clenched her one fist.

"You like what you see, Gilbert?" Francis said and walked up behind him. Gilbert turned toward him with a look that could only be described as lust.

"How much did you give her anyway, Antonio?"

"Enough." The Spanish teenager said as he fiddled around with a camera on the desk next to the bed, "She won't be remembering anything for a while."

"That's good enough for me. Do you have the camera ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Gilbert looked down at the girl and cupped her chin into his palm. He turned her face one way then the other as if he was checking for any thing that may be out of place.

"mm…whaddaya doin'…?" The girl softly murmured out, her words barely coherent, the effect of the drug causing her to barely string proper sentences together. "…where 'm I?"

Gilbert's stared back at her half-lidded eyes, the misty lost look in her eyes. He ignored her question.

"I heard she's a virgin." He said quietly, still staring down at her, his voice giving away the smirk on his face. He moved his hand away from her face. "I guess there's only one way to find out…"

Gilbert exchanged a glance with Antonio, then Francis.

"Let's do this." He said and began unbuckling his pants just as Francis leaned forward and began unbuttoning the girl's shirt.

"Wuh…wha 're you doing…" The girl slurred out and tried to move away.

"It's alright, honey." Francis murmured coolly as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving, "You'll be fine as long as you don't try to escape."

Antonio pressed the record button on the video camera before placing it back on the table, positioned in front of the bed. The blinking red light seemed to cast an eerie glow throughout the whole room.

"Hey baby, I heard you're still a virgin." Gilbert said as he couldn't help but fight back a bitter smile, "So this may hurt. A little. Just don't scream too loud."

Both his friends snickered. Gilbert turned toward the camera as he removed his shirt, dangerously cruel muscles reflecting in the moonlight.

"I'll go first, if that's okay."

"Fine by us. Just make sure she's still tight when you're done with her." Francis said and followed by Antonio, they walked out the door, closing it behind them. They would wait in the hallway and keep watch.

Gilbert turned back to the girl and watched as she twitched slightly, her uncovered stomach being cast a pale color by the moonlight. Gilbert reached out toward her and as if mystified, slid his fingers from her abdomen up toward her sternum, just barely touching her skin. The girl below him let out a small murmur that ended in a reluctant, quiet moan. Gilbert drew his hand away.

"Props to you, Ivan. Your older sister has some nice tits." He commented in an offhand tone, but just loud enough for the camera to pick it up on the microphone.

As the camera continued to roll on, an empty vitamin bottle fell over against a plastic cup of alcohol with remaining white streaks of Rohypnol lining the inside. As the rest of the girls clothing was removed, no one below could hear the weak protests, or the desperate cries of pain as the night wore on, the party continued, the music playing louder than life as gyrating bodies, and alcohol carried the people through until the sky begin to lighten, signaling the beginning of dawn. It wasn't until that morning, a few hours later did Ivan find his disoriented older sister passed out naked on a bed with a video tape placed next to her body, the only piece of evidence left from the night before. Blood stained the sheets darker than the finest crimson.

They say that revenge is a dish best served cold. What they never you was that sometimes it could get dirty—literally.

**Rohypnol, otherwise known as 'roofies' is the famous 'date-rape' drug that people will sneak into someone's drink. **

"_Rohypnol is abused by high school students, college students, street gang members, rave __party__ attendees, and heroin and cocaine abusers to produce profound intoxication. Rohypnol is usually consumed orally, is often combined with alcohol, and is abused by crushing tablets and snorting the powder. Rohypnol abuse causes a number of adverse effects in the abuser, including drowsiness, dizziness, loss of motor control, lack of coordination, slurred speech, confusion, lasting 12 or more hours. "_

**Story behind this story? Alright, I looked over this, and since I wrote it, I'm probably the only one that gets it. If you all get it, I love you. But basically, Gilbert with his friends wanted to get revenge on Ivan. (For what? I don't know, you make it up.) But apparently they wanted to get revenge on him so badly, that he should never mess with them again. So, they decided to take advantage of his older sister (****Katyusha) and slip her some roofies. As you know, stuff happened…and they left him with the tape the next morning. So basically it's like, "They maimed something that was precious to him."  
**

**I'll probably write a prequel to this later on, pretty much summing it all up.**


End file.
